


Neon Genesis Evangelion: Orion

by Eva_Slayer



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-09-19 09:19:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9432533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eva_Slayer/pseuds/Eva_Slayer
Summary: (A rewritten story)Michael awakens in a hospital bed inside NERV HQ during the Battle of New Tokyo-3. Left with no other choice, he must go through new and old horror, and ally with familiar faces to survive the post-Third Impact world. As well as figure out more about his origin.





	1. Awakening: Battle of New Tokyo-3

**Author's Note:**

> I rewrote Orion because I felt the original work was going nowhere. So I'm revamping it in the hopes of making it better.

Michael Hammett  
NERV HQ , New Tokyo-3  
The Battle of New Tokyo-3

 

Michael opened his eyes slowly and growled in pain, waking up for the first time in what seemed like ages. He sat up and looked around the room. He was in a hospital, that much was self explanatory. Why he was there he did not know, or remember.  


"Oh fuck. Mother of all headaches..." Michael rubbed his temples and swung his legs off the table, getting a familiar tingle of cold as he sat his feet on the hard ground. Suddenly the room started shaking, and heard multiple booming sounds. They sounded like explosions. Michael felt trouble coming. A loudspeaker located inside the room activated and someone on the other end started yelling.  


"We are under attack! I repeat, we are under attack! Battle stations, move it!!" Michael thought the voice to be familiar. But he had to worry about that later. He needed to get out of the hospital room and find something to defend himself with. He stood on his feet, nearly tripping as he tried to walk a few times.  


"Legs feel like jelly. I feel like BJ in Wolfenstein: The New Order." After a few moments he finally got his balance and walked to the door. He opened the door slowly and peeked out, trying to see if anyone was there. Not seeing anyone there, he decided to walk out of the room. He closed the door behind him as another explosion rocked the hallway. Michael stumbled and fell on the ground as he lost his balance. "What the hell is shooting at us? Jesus." The loudspeaker went off again, the same voice relaying new orders, followed by gunshots. 

"Damnit, the Control Room has been breached! We need support here, now!" 

"Sounds like their in trouble. Better get there." Michael stood up and walked towards the elevator at the end of the wall. He pressed the down button on the elevator and waited a few seconds until the elevator came to a stop in front of him. As the door opened in front of him he was greeted by a surprise: four UN soldiers standing in front of him armed with MP5's. "OH SHIT!" Michael lunged forward at the one closest to him as he tried to fire at him. He grabbed his gun from his hands and put his hand around his throat, bringing his back in front of his chest. He now had a human shield. The other three aimed their guns at him. 

"Hey, take it easy," one of them said. Michael tightened his grip on the MP5 in his hand and aimed at him. 

"Drop your guns or your friend gets dusted. Now!" 

"Okay, okay. Drop your guns guys." 

"Shit," one of them muttered. The other three soldiers dropped their guns on the ground in front of them. Satisfied, he threw the guy he had hostage out of the elevator and beckoned the other three out of it too. They walked outside the elevator, one of them helping their friend up. 

"You follow me, I kill you." He pressed the floor for the control room and waited as the as the doors closed and started to descend. When the doors closed, he checked his inventory. There were two types of guns, the HK MP5 submachine gun and Sig Sauger P226 sidearm. He picked up one of the pistols and went to stuff it in his pistol holster, only to realize that he wasn't in a military uniform. He was dressed only in a hospital gown. 'Well shit. Trying to survive in the fucking nude. Great.' He dropped the pistol and grabbed clips from the discarded MP5's on the ground. A few seconds later, the elevator doors opened. Gunshots greeted his ears as he stepped out of the elevator. 'Looks like I'm on the right track.' He followed the sounds of the gunshots until he was brought to the battle in front of him. Several UN soldiers stood outside the Control Room, firing through the small doors of the Control Room. The loudspeaker went off again, its speaker yelling more urgently. 

"Please, if anyone can hear this, we are under attack. We need help. Anyone you can send our way." Michael dropped the two extra clips at his feet, took cover behind a wall and aimed at the closest soldier to him. When the soldier entered his sights, he fired. Two rounds exited the gun and hit the soldier in his arm and his head. The soldier collapsed dead, blood spewing from his wounds. The other six took notice and tried to kill him. 

"We have a new contact, behind that wall!" Michael peeked out of cover again and fired two short burst at the advancing attacker. He hit one of them in the leg and another in the chest. That left only four for Michael to kill. But four against one isn't exactly an great odd to survive against. The other four fired, bullets hitting and exiting the wall. Michael dived out of cover and slid across the floor, catching the soldiers off guard. He let loose with his gun, emptying his clip into the remaining four. The small rounds his the four and they fell to the ground with loud thuds and screams of pain. Michael sighed in relief. 

"Who the hell cleared out the entrance? You two go check it out." Michael kept his guard up and kept his gun trained on the door just in case he was walking into the wrong situation. Two NERV Troopers walked outside of the Control Room and kept their guns trained on him. 

"Control, all hostile targets are neutralized. There is one armed man in hospital clothing outside. He appears to be the one who took out the UN soldiers." Michael dropped his gun on the ground and put his hands up. 

"Hey. I'm on your side guys. I'm a NERV Trooper like you guys." 

"Hold on, Troopers. I think I know who this is. I'm coming out to confirm." 

"That voice," Michael muttered. "I know it, but who is it?" To answer his question, the keeper to the voice walked outside the Control Room and revealed herself to him. 

"Oh my God. Michael?" Maya Ibuki stood before him, Michael filled with instant joy. 

"Mrs. Ibuki? Wow. Your still alive." Maya chuckled. 

"Yeah, you are too." She walked toward him and gave him a hug. Michael returned his hug. Maya released him and looked at his eyes. 

"Miss me much?" 

"You stink." 

"Nothing a shower couldn't fix. Wait, how long was I out? I remember us getting out of Matushiro, but nothing after that." 

"We can talk about that later. There's a bit of a situation we have to deal with. Along with someone with a desperate need of clothes." Michael blushed slightly. 

"Yeah, gotta work out that slight problem." Michael picked up his gun. "Where's my stuff?" 

"Working on that." Maya turned to the two Troopers and gave them orders. 

"You two, go to the medical wing and go to the administration office. His things are there. He needs them immediately." 

"Yes ma'am." The two Troopers ran to the elevator to the medical deck. 

"Where are those two from? Gonna have to thank them for getting my stuff." 

"No idea, but you'll get to thank them when they get back. Happy to be back to the land of the living, Mr. Coma?" 

"I was in a coma? Holy shit." 

"Yeah. You were asleep for two months." 

"Well shit. Yeah. More Wolfenstein deja vu." Maya chuckled. 

"Welcome back."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael helps the battered NERV forces defend New-Tokyo 3 from the UN and SEELE. Only a dire act has already been set in motion.

Michael stripped off his hospital gown and struggled to shrug on his NERV Trooper uniform. It had been the first time in apparently two months that he had put the damn thing on. He always hated the uniform. Not only did the uniform have bulky leather pieces of armor on it, it also came with a skin tight Kevlar polymer suit that was a little too low on his comfort scale. Though having a Kevlar undersuit would be extremely handy, he hated how it made his skin itch. 

"Oh I hate this suit so much." Michael pulled the Kevlar suit and zipped it up, effectively covering up his entire body in the protective material. He then shoved on his leather armored pants and chest piece and shirt. After securing the his shoulder and knee pads to their respective parts, he grabbed his ammo pouch and shugged it on like a jacket, and clipped it over his chest. 

"And now for the guns." Michael ripped open the paper bag holding both of his preferred weapons, his M1911A1 sidearm, and M4A1 Carbine with a ACOG sight and under barrel M203 grenade launcher. "Oh, how I've missed you so much!" The stock was separated from the rifle, probably to get room for everything to fit in the bag. Grabbing the rifle and stock, he reattatched the stock and pulled the guns strap over his right shoulder. After sticking his sidearm in his holster, he stepped out of the bathroom and walked back to the Control Room now geared up and ready to fight. He took his MP5 hanging off his left shoulder and held it above his waist. Stepping into the Control Room, Maya noticed his presence as he entered the room. She smiled and walked over to him. 

"All armored up for a fight huh?"

"Yeah. What's the situation?" 

"Okay. For the past few weeks since the death of the 17th Angel-" 

"They already killed the last Angel? Holy shit." 

"Yes. Anyway, the UN has been keeping stagnate contact with us. Then two-way communication shut down completely. Turns out SEELE and the UN had been planning on this attack for a long time. They attacked just before you woke up." 

"Shit. Well what happened after I went under? What did NERV do about Matsushiro? That hell-hole needs to be destroyed." 

"Trust me, I tried all I could do to get an aerial bomber to blow that place to hell where it belongs. But NERV was blocked by the UN. They were convinced it was nothing more than a terrorist attack and that the research conducted there had nothing to do with it." Michael's face turned quickly to anger. 

"This is bullshit. After all that horror we went through, and those bastards taking away the only family I ever had. Fuck!" Michael groaned in pain and clutched his head, falling to the ground. 

"Michael calm down! You just woke up from a coma. Your not at full strength yet." Michael chuckled. 

"The mother of all headaches." Michael stood up, with Maya helping him up. "Thanks." 

"Your welcome." Maya looked into his eyes. "Look, I don't know if I told you this, but I'm sorry about Eric. He was a good man. You both didn't deserve what happened to you." Michael stared intently at her and sighed. 

"There's nothing we can do now. No use in trying to conquer about what you or I could've done differently. It wouldn't do him credit. Best we can do is move on and try to live for him. Use his memory to move forward. I know he'd hate me if I just up and quit." Michael looked down at the floor, as everything suddenly started shaking again. Another bomb went off above the base. 'What the hell are they using, nukes?' 

"Oh god," muttered Maya. Michael was about to speak when he heard the familiar Japanese accent of Commander Gendou Ikari. He barked orders in Japanese, and most of the Control Room staff went to work. Michael, the American he was, could not understand him, even though he had spent a considerable amount of time in Japan. He had only gotten surnames and phrases down. 

"What did he say?," Michael asked. 

"He said that we need to find and secure the Evangelion pilots. Intel came in saying they are all primary targets." 

"Well fuck." Michael looked up and saw Ikari speak with the Vice Commander before the platform he was on descended, leaving the Vice Commander in charge. The Vice Commander started barking orders as well. Another explosion rocked the room, only this time it was much closer. At the bottom of the large control room, a massive hole was blown, with UN soldiers running through, about 2 dozen of them. They fired at the upper deck and hit a couple of NERV personnel. "Holy shit!" Michael turned and looked at Maya. "Get to high ground, I'll take care of these jackasses." Maya nodded and ran up to her station, plenty of cover between her and the incoming enemy forces. Michael turned around and aimed his MP5 at the advancing UN soldiers. He fired three quick burst at the first three in his line of sight, with the three he fired at hitting the ground moments later. "Gotcha." He aimed again at two more soldiers and fired two more burst. The two soldiers hit the ground and died without knowing what hit them. One of the last UN soldiers that ran in noticed him, however, and shot at him. Three or four 5.56 rounds bounced off the wall Michael took cover behind her. "Shit!" Michael kneeled down and waited for the firing to stop. While waiting, he switched his MP5 for his M4A1. After the last few rounds bounced off his cover, he stood up and shouldered his rifle, aiming at the few soldiers in the back. He set the gun to semi-auto and pulled the trigger twice. The farthest two hit the ground. But this once again caught the attention of the larger force. 

"On the left, on the left!," one of the UN soldiers yelled. About 5 soldiers started firing on his position, scaring Michael. He dived back into cover and grabbed one of his M203 rounds for his grenade launcher. He loaded the grenade launcher and readied to jump back up to fire. "Reloading, cover me!," he could here one of them say. 

"Perfect opportunity." Michael stood out of cover and quickly fired the grenade launcher before any of the soldiers could notice him. Michael dived back into cover and heard them scream as the grenade hit the ground, shaking the room slightly and killing the 5 firing at him. 

"Retreat! Retreat!" The UN soldiers slowly started to withdraw, with some of them trying to drag away their wounded. Michael stood up and sighed in relief at the sight. 

"Phew. Glad that's over." Michael stowed his rifle and pulled out his sidearm, sighing in relief. Out of the corner of his eye, the left door to the Control Room opened, startling him. Michael aimed at the door as it opened, revealing a woman in a red jacket holding a Sig Sauger P226. She was NERV personnel, he could tell by her major ranking on the collar of the jacket. He lowered his pistol, but the woman aimed her gun at him, questioning him in Japanese. "Whoa, hey. I'm on your side." Michael held his hands up in defense. 

"Misato!" Maya ran to Michael's side and spoke in Japanese to the woman in the red jacket. After a few moments, she lowered her gun and sighed. 

"Sorry. Just got jumpy," she said in English. "Major Misato Katsuragi." She held out her hand for him to shake. He accepted the gesture and shook hands with her. 

"Specialist Michael Hammett. Recently awoken NERV Trooper." 

"Great time to rejoin us. Gonna have to tell me all about your adventures." She smiled slightly. 

"Misato," Maya spoke up. "Where is Shinji?" Misato sighed. 

"I don't know. He was here but he ran off. He could be anywhere." 

"We have to find him Misato." 

"I know, but its kinda hard to look if you have people constantly shooting at you." 

"I can help." 

"I appreciate the offer Trooper, but I want to look for Shinji. I'm his guardian, and I'll be damned if someone goes out to find him before I do." Another explosion went off above them, nearly taking out the lights in the room. "Shit. Any more bombardment then there won't be anymore of the base or the GeoFront. Where's the commander?" 

"He went down to the GeoFront. Vice Commander Fuyutsuki is in charge." 

"Alright. We need to fortify this deck and find the pilots. Then maybe we'll have a chance to survive this."

Shinji brought his legs up to his chest and let his head hang low. He could hear the explosions and the gunfire, and every so often they would get ever closer to him. But he didn't care. He had done something he wish he could die as penalty for. So disgusted with himself, he felt the lowest he had felt since his father had left him. "I don't care anymore... Just let me die. Please, God." 

Asuka lied on the hospital bed. Her comatose self was not aware of the events transpiring around her. Not even when Shinji visited her and committed his terrible act. She just lied there, with only one thing of any concern to her. "Mama," she muttered. "I want you back mama..."


	3. Third Impact

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The events of Third Impact begin here. But before that, the pilots must be found to defend NERV HQ from the UN, the JSDF and the Mass-Production Evangelions.

Another explosion rocked the control room, nearly knocking more than a few people off their feet. Michael growled and gripped his pistol tightly with both hands. 

"How are we gonna survive this shit?," he said in a low tone. There weren't many options to choose from. Running away was out of the question, there was no way he could single handingly fight off two armies simultaneously. Defending seemed like a cry for help that wouldn't be answered. He pondered in his head what it would take to survive this situation. Eventually, he just gave up. Only thing he could do was shoot until he couldn't shoot anymore. 'Pretty American way of thinking, but it works.' 

"Misato," said Maya. Maya and Misato talked in Japanese, hopefully, Michael thought, a plan to push the bastards back. After they stopped talking, Misato yelled out orders in Japanese and pulled out her sidearm. She looked at Michael intently. 

"You wanna help look for a pilot?," she said in English. Michael nodded. "Good. We've found both of the missing pilots. I'm going to find Shinji. But I need you to find the other one. The Second Child, Asuka Langley Soryu is in the medical wing. She needs to be escorted to the Unit-02 launch station under the water outside. It'll be a better hiding place than in here." 

"Got it. But I need someone to go with me. I don't know shit about how to get through this place." 

"Forgot about that sorry." She pointed to a NERV Trooper beside her and spoke to him rather urgently. She turned back to Michael. "Private Amari will join you. He's been posted here about 5 months. He'll get ya around." She reached into her pocket and threw him a radio. "Keep in touch." 

"Thanks Major. Good luck." He looked at the Private who joined him. "You ready, guy?" 

"Ready as ever, American," the Trooper said in broken English. The Troopers bumped fist then ran out of the Control Room, towards the elevator. Now Michael had something to keep him preoccupied from overthinking things. 

Asuka still lied on the hospital bed, a blank expression on her face. The only motions she made were to blink or to give a slight whisper. "Mama... Don't leave me mama..." She had been this way since the 15th Angel, Arael, entered her mind, filling her thoughts with memories that she had spent years keeping buried in her consciousness. Her mother was at the forefront of what shaped her near broken personality. What happened to her, she never fully knew, but she knew that she had to keep herself upright. She cared about no one but herself. But she just couldn't push everyone out. First she sought out Kaji, the man of a womans' dreams. She thought he was lovely in every way. Deep down she knew she couldn't have him, but she didn't care. Even when he rejected her on the Over the Rainbow, she still wanted him. But that changed when she first saw Shinji Ikari. She wasn't impressed from their first meeting, but over time she became extremely attracted to the boy. She just couldn't get her expressive personality to slow down for him to get the signals she was sending. The shy and timid boy he was never fully knew whether or not she liked him. She tried so hard to get it, but after what happened with Toji, she knew he was becoming more detached from reality. And he lost her for good fighting the 15th Angel. But she didn't care about anything anymore. She just wanted her mother back with her, for them to be together forever. 

Michael and Amari continued their trek through the medical wing to find the Second Child. Misato said she was on the 5th level of the wing. They had been looking for 10 minutes without luck. But luckily it was a sizable space, so there was much more to search. Michael walked inside the next room and kept his rifle shouldered as he looked around. 'Shit, nothing again.' Michael sighed and stepped out. He looked at Amari. 

"She's gotta be close man." Amari nodded and took point, Michael following. "If only we had a heartbeat sensor to use. That would make this a hell of a lot easier." 

"It would," replied Amari. The two Troopers continued to search, until they came across a room with a metal sealed door. 

"This has to be it Private. Breach and clear." Amari nodded and kicked the door, the door opening for them. Amari stepped inside and looked around the room. 

"Clear American! Found someone." 

"The Second Child?" Michael walked inside and looked at the rooms occupant. It was in fact the Second Child. "Oh thank God." He took out his radio and called Misato. "Major? We have the Second Child, repeat we have her." 

"Good job you too. You have to get her to the Evangelion launch bay, but first you have to dress her in the red plug suit beside her. Hope you don't mind a little nudity gentleman." 

"Oh great. Next thing you know she wakes up and kills us for being perverts." Michael sighed and grabbed the plugsuit on the counter. "Help me out man, I'm not doing this on my own." 

Misato drove her car rather recklessly down the underground tunnels, trying to get to Shinji as fast as she could. UN soldiers were somewhere near there, so she didn't want to take chances by walking. As she drove, she noticed debris becoming more and more frequent. NERV vehicles destroyed, left to burn. Bodies on the ground. They showed no mercy. 

"Son of a bitch..." She kept driving, only to run right into a UN squad. One of them noticed her and fired at the car, hitting the left front wheel. "Damnit!" The car swerved to the left and hit two of the other soldiers, killing them as the car squished them against the wall. Misato jumped out and used the car as cover. When the last soldier got close enough, she stood up and shot him in the head, killing him instantly. Misato lowered her gun and looked at the car. There was no way she could use it now. She had to hoof it. 

"Oh I have to work on my cardio." 

With Amari's knowledge of the base, the two soldiers were able to easily find Eva Unit-02. Michael carried the girl on his back as Amari guided him to the cage. When they stepped in, Michael marveled at the sight of Unit-02. 

"Holy shit." 

"Magnificent huh?" 

"More like change the status to urgent change of underpants." The two soldiers continued to walk towards the giant mech. When they managed to reach the head, Amari volunteered to operate the controls to get the Entry Plug to open so Michael could put Asuka inside. Michael lied Asuka on the ground and looked up at the giant mech. It scared him. He had seen the Evangelions before, but only on vid clips and the occasional image. Looking at it, he felt dread and hate. The embodiment of fear. "How can something like this get made?" 

"American, the Entry Plug should be coming out now." Michael looked up and saw the Entry Plug eject from the Eva's head. Michael picked Asuka back up and went to the lift so he could get her in the Entry Plug. While he waited for the lift to descend, he grabbed his radio and called Misato. 

"Major, we're at Unit-02's cage. Preparing to get the Second Child inside." 

"Good work Trooper. My vehicle is DOA. Intercepting the Third Child on foot." 

"Alright. Good luck." 

Maya sat at the Evangelion control module, preparing Unit-02 to be launched. When she got all of the signals she needed, she launched the Evangelion. She sighed in relief. She grabbed her radio and tried to call Misato. "Misato, Eva Unit-02 has launched to the hiding place. Hopefully they won't look under water." All Maya received back was static. "Misato are you there?" Again static filled the radio's speaker. She cursed under her breath and then contacted Michael. "Michael, what's your status?" 

"Just about finished here. Heading back to the Control Room." 

"Good kid. Hurry back here as soon as you can-" She was interrupted as gunshots hit behind her, and a bullet whizzing by her head. She crouched down and put her hands over her head. "Not again..." 

"Maya? Maya, are you there?" Michael kept trying to get a response from her, but Maya kept herself quiet. 

"Damn it. We need to get back there." Amari nodded and both of the NERV Troopers ran towards the elevator. As they neared it however, the doors opened, revealing 3 UN soldiers. "Shit! Get back!" Michael and Amari ran back behind the nearest available cover and blind fired at the 3 soldiers. The UN troops took cover and fired back. Behind the two Troopers, another squad of UN soldiers, 4 of them, came from the opposite direction of the cage. They took notice and fired at them. On of them hit Amari in the head, killing him instantly. Michael looked at the Trooper, his face turning to shock. "Shit. No." He grabbed a smoke grenade off Amari's belt and pulled the pin. He threw it toward the guys behind him, blinding them. He turned his attention to the three in front of him. He loaded his rifle grenade launcher and fired above them, the rubble from the ceiling falling on them. They screamed in pain as the concrete fell on them, trapping them. 

"New window." He shelved his rifle on his shoulder and pulled out his sidearm. He ran inside the elevator and pushed the button for the Control Room. But as the doors started to close, one of the other UN soldiers exited the smoke and fired several times. Just as the doors closed, one of the 5.56 round flew through and hit Michael in the shoulder. He growled in pain. "Ah! Fuck!" Blood seeped from his wound, but he didn't bother dressing it. He had confidence he could live through a shoulder wound. The elevator descended to the Control Room. And Michael was praying everything would go smoother from there. 

"Maya, are there? I'm on my way back to the Control Room," said Michael. Maya looked up and grabbed her radio and talked with him. 

"Good, good. We're under attack here again. And the Evangelion Unit-02 is starting to repel outside invaders." 

"Okay. Anything from the Major lately?" 

"No. All I'm getting from her radio is static. Michael, please hurry." 

"I'm trying. But my guide is dead, and this base is huge. I'll make it there soon." Maya sighed in relief. At least he was safe. She looked up and tried to survey the battle outside. Asuka had finally awoken and was thrashing like mad towards the UN and the JSDF. Within a few minutes, she had managed to drive back the main assault force. But she didn't have much time left for her Eva to operate. One of the tanks managed to shoot off the umbilical cable to her Eva that kept it powered up. She had at least 5 minutes left. As Asuka continued her assault, 9 strange creatures flew over the battlefield and landed near Asuka. Maya could here Asuka chuckle at the new resistance. 

"You can't beat me! My mother is with me!" Asuka went all out in the fight, while also keeping an eye on her power timer. "Nine of you in five minutes... Hardly seem fair." Maya watched as Asuka took out every one of them in a 4 minute frame, while Asuka also complained about Shinji not joining the fight. "If only idiot Shinji were here to help, this would be a hell of a lot easier!" But as she entered the last minute, the Mass-Produced Evas, despite being heavily damaged, stood back up and attacked. But as much as Asuka tried to hold them back, they eventually had the upper hand. One of them threw a sword at her and Asuka deflected it with her AT-Field. But as it stayed suspended, it morphed into the Spear of Longinus. Asuka yelled in surprise as it penetrated her AT-Field and penetrated her Eva's right eye. She screamed in pain as the MP Eva's surrounded her one by one. She whimpered in pain, and muttered one last phrase before they ripped her apart. "I'll kill you. I'll kill You!" The MP Eva's then ripped Unit-02 apart. Maya sobbed. 

"Oh my god... No..." She grabbed the intercom and tried to get an assessment, but then she saw Unit-01 emerge beside the battleground. 

"Asuka...," Shinji muttered. "No!!" Shinji yelled at the sight of the demolished Eva. The MP Eva's then took Unit-01 and carried him upward, going high unto the sky. Maya could tell what was happening now. Third Impact. 

"Holy shit." 

Michael ran out of the elevator with reckless abandon towards the Control Center. He had tried to radio Maya, but something blocked the comms. And a piercing yell nearly killed his ears over the loudspeaker. He continued running, and eventually found the Control Room. As he ran in, he saw Maya on the ground, hugging a person. 

"Oh senpai! Senpai your here," Maya cried. Michael shouldered his rifle, feeling suspicious. As he got closer to her, another figure came. The figure lied his hand on Maya's shoulder. He then looked at Michael, giving him a clear view of his face. And smiled at him. 

"Eric?" 

"Welcome home Michael." Then Maya and then two figures turned into orange liquid. Michael's eyes widened as he watched Maya disappear. 

"Maya!!" He ran to her liquid form and watched as it spread across the ground. "No no no..." Michael felt a hand on his shoulder, Eric standing by him once again. He looked up at him. "I guess this is how I die." Then both of them turned into LCL.


	4. After Impact

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shinji Ikari and Asuka Langley Soryu awaken shortly after Third Impact to find a different world waiting for them. They must survive alone in the deserted city of Tokyo-3, and they believe they are alone. But they are not...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is about where I screwed up with my first take on this fic. I'm praying I can get this one done right.

Shinji Ikari Shores of New Tokyo-3 Immediately after Third Impact 

"Disgusting." Shinji's head popped up from the ground as he heard Asuka's voice. Asuka still lied on the ground, her facial expression unchanged as when Shinji had found her. He was shocked. 

"Asuka?..." 

"Shinji... Ah..." She groaned in pain as she tried to sit up, then lied down on her back again. "W-what happened Shinji?" Shinji didn't answer. "Shinji? Hello?" 

"...Third Impact happened..." Asuka gave a scoff. 

"No way, Baka Shinji... It's not possible." She lifted herself up and saw how wrong she was. The ocean was blood red, her Unit-02 lied on the ground in pieces, and a large white figure was partially out of the dead water, its two faces and bodies in the process of decaying. "Mein Gott..." She gagged at the sight. "No way this was possible... We killed all of the Angels..." She groaned in pain as tried her best to stand, but she fell back to the ground. Shinji moved to her side. 

"Asuka, stay still. You took a beating back there..." She groaned in pain as he lied her back on the ground. 

"Shiest," she muttered. Shinji looked around. There was no one around for miles it seemed. The city was completely deserted. Not that there wasn't many people there in the first place. People who were smart got out of the city before it was attacked. Most of the people left in the city were NERV and maybe some mercenaries used for scouting missions. He scratched his shoulder in nervousness. 'We have to find shelter.' 

"Asuka, we need to find some shelter." 

"Ah, I can barely move in this state. Your going to have to carry me." 

"Alright. Give me your arm." Asuka gave Shinji her right arm, which Shinji wrapped around his chest. His left arm went under her left and supported her weight. "Ready?" Asuka nodded. 

"Ready as I'll ever be..." Shinji looked forward and started walking, hoping desperately to find good shelter in the war torn city. 

"AH!" Michael shot up from the red water, struggling to keep himself afloat. His armor and weapons weight were dragging him down, but eventually he swam back to the shore. He crawled on the sand then lied on his back. "Oh my gosh..." He coughed, red liquid coming out of his mouth. "Damnit... What the hell happened?" He sat up slightly and looked at the destruction before him. "Whoa." Several large figures sticking out like crosses dotted the red sea, and a white figure with what seemed like two large bodies were torn apart, and already rotting in decay. "Um... That could've been worse?," he said, questioning himself. He also noticed there was no one there but him. "Where the hell is everyone?" When he got the strength to stand, he stood up and held his rifle in his hands, shaking it to get the water out of it. Didn't want it jamming on him. 'Gotta clean these out when I get the chance.' His shoulder suddenly felt sore, remembering when he was shot earlier. 'Better dress the wound. We're not in a fight any longer.' 

Michael walked out of the sand found a bench on the sidewalk. He lied his rifle down beside him and sat down, pulling the sleeve from his right shoulder to see how bad his wound had gotten. He was astonished, however, to see that there was no wound at all. Other than the blood already there, the bullet hole was gone, his skin as smooth as silk. "Oh my God. What the hell was in that water?" Michael looked up at the blood red sea then back to his shoulder. "Maybe some divine intervention. Thank you Lord." He looked up in the sky and chuckled. "Hmm..." He looked down at the ground and frowned. He worried deeply for Maya, who was killed shortly before he was. And he swore he saw Eric. But it was impossible, because he was already dead. Dead because of the events at Matsushiro. 'That wasn't Eric. NO way in hell that was him.' Michael stood up and grabbed his rifle off the bench. 'No need in feeling sorry for yourself, Michael. You still got a job to do, soldier.' Michael walked off the beach and onto the abandoned road, going towards the last place he was before the craziness happened: NERV HQ. 

Shinji and Asuka continued walking around the city, the boy still supporting the girls weight. They hadn't been walking for very long, but Shinji felt tired from the events of Third Impact. And while Asuka by far had it worse, he was the one that had to make the hard decision: either complete Instrumentality, or reject it. In the end, he rejected it, hoping it was for the better. But he pushed it from his mind. His one priority was making sure that Asuka was safe. Shinji looked around at the destroyed buildings, charred by explosions and debris. 'I wonder if anyone else is going to come back. I really hope so.' He looked at Asuka, who kept her head pointed at the ground. He could tell she was troubled, as she hadn't said anything since they started their trek. He started to speak up, but then decided against it. He didn't want to disturb her right now. And he still had his guilty act flooding his consciousness. He looked ahead and saw what remained of NERV-HQ: most of the building still remained surprisingly, but destroyed vehicles and leftover fires also dotted the landscape. 'NERV-HQ is probably the best shelter. And it also has loads of medical supplies. That'll help with Asuka's wounds.' He tapped Asuka on the shoulder. She didn't notice and kept her head down. 

"Asuka?" 

"Hmm?" She looked up at him, catching her undivided attention. 

"I'm taking you to NERV. It's our best chance at getting medical supplies and good shelter." 

"I don't want to go back to that place, Shinji. Please don't take me there." 

"Believe me Asuka, I don't either. But we have to. If we don't, we might die out here." Asuka sighed. 

"Fine. Let's get this over with." Shinji nodded and the two moved towards NERV-HQ, both of them silently praying the abandoned base would be exactly what they needed it to be.


	5. Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shinji and Asuka return to NERV-HQ for shelter, seeking supplies to survive the barren wasteland. Michael also moves into the abandoned base, finding for the first time since Third Impact a sense of hope.

Shinji

Shinji nearly collapsed as he and Asuka entered the base through the underground roads. But Shinji, despite his utter exhaustion, pushed on, continuing to support Asuka's weight. He grunted, his left arm numb. 

"Son of a bitch...," Shinji muttered. Asuka paid no mind to him, she was struggling to stay upright and awake. "Come on, just a little further." As Shinji continued walking, he saw dozens of puddles of LCL on the sidewalk. 'Holy shit. I wasn't aware so many people were stuck here when Third Impact happened. I really hope someone got out.' The boy looked around, the giant body of protoLilith catching his eye again. He tore himself away from the decayed body and continued walking, his breaths getting shorter. Suddenly he felt himself stop breathing. He gasped for air, starting to lose his grip on Asuka. Asuka heard his choking pain and looked up. 

"S-shinji... What's wrong?" He let go of Asuka, nearling making her fall on the ground. "Ah!" She grabbed Shinji's shoulder and kept herself up. "Shinji?!" He continued to choke and gasp for air, tears coming to his eyes. "Why aren't you breathing?! Damnit, breathe!" She hit his back, hoping to get him to breathe. He continued gasping, his eyes fluttering open and closed. 

"A-a-a-as-uka," was his last breath as he fell to the ground. Asuka fell on top of him as his eyes shut. 

"Shinji no! No don't die on me!" She brought her hands upon his chest and hit it four times in quick succession, a rather violent CPR. She then put her lips to his and breathed, trying to get air to circulate in his lungs. She sat up and repeated the procedure. As she gave him mouth to mouth again, he started gasping and coughing, getting air again. "Shinji! Oh thank god..." Asuka wrapped her arms around him, surprising Shinji a bit, but he was to preoccupied with trying to breath right. He coughed a few more times and shook his head a few times, regaining his composure. 

"Oh man..." He winced in pain as he breathed again. His throat hurt, but he figured he would live. He looked down at the girl that had her arms wrapped around him, her head nuzzling on his chest. 'What happened to me?' "Asuka?" 

"Don't leave me, Baka Shinji..." Shinji chuckled a small bit and stroked her red hair. 

"I won't Asuka." Shinji looked up at the red sky. This was the world he had to live in now, he had realized. If Asuka was going to survive, he had to get her to NERV HQ. He stopped stroking Asuka's hair and helped her up. "Let's get moving." 

Michael continued moving towards NERV HQ, going a bit faster than he had been a few seconds before. He was already startled enough looking at the wasteland of the town, then out of the blue(or red since the sky's were red) he started hearing inhuman growls. They were nothing more than echo's, but he heard them. And they sounded really familiar. Something that he hoped he would never see again in his entire life. 

"Not those things.. Not here... Not again damnit." Michael started jogging as the growls increased. "Fuck... I'm going insane. They can't be back. I killed them. I stopped them in Matushiro. Eric died there. No no no, this just can't be. Probably just creaking buildings, right?" 'Creaking building don't make the same exact sounds as ungodly monsters you idiot.' Michael tried to shrug off memories from 2 months before, but he couldn't. He saw his dead mentor in his head, his body (or what remained of it) lying on the floor of the hangar bay in the Matsushiro NERV base. A darkness overcame the body and from the darkness a man-like feature stepped out of it, but it looked nothing like a man. It was something abominable, something that needed to be destroyed. 

"Get the fuck out of my head you damn things." Michael's jog quickly morphed into a run, leaving the tall buildings behind him. "I gotta get there before they do. I'm not getting into another fight." He pulled up his mask and put it over his face. The growls grew louder, his ears being filled with the growls. He stopped running and yelled. 

"STOP!!!!" After he stopped yelling he panted heavily, sweat running down his skin. "God... This is just great. Way to have a meltdown dumbshit." 

"Asuka. We're here." 

"I never thought we would ever be back her after what happened." Shinji looked at her and smiled a bit. 

"It wasn't that long ago. Let's just get in there and get some supplies. Then we can leave this place behind us and never look back." Asuka chuckled. 

"Okay then you naive little baka. Let's go." Shinji moved, Asuka still using Shinji as support. As they went down to the underground entrance, Asuka did look back. She saw the ruin of the once great city. She mentally sighed and turned her eyes forward, and muttered something in German. As Shinji reached the security gate, he saw more of the LCL, and human blood running on the ground. He gagged at the stench. 

"Oh jeez." Asuka caught wiff of the stench and covered her nose. 

"Gott, blood mixed with LCL is a terrible combo." 

"You said it." He reached into his pocket and pulled out his security card. He put it into the gate, but nothing happened. "Power's out. Gonna have to climb over it." 

"Help me over first," Asuka blurted. 

"Okay." Shinji helped get her over the small gate, and as she moved over, she kept her hands on the gate to keep her upright. Shinji jumped above the gate and landed beside Asuka. "Alright. Let's get moving to medbay. Keep an eye out for something we can use, Asuka. Especially if its medical supplies." Asuka nodded as Shinji walked Asuka out of the underground and into the bottom floor of NERV HQ. There was a lot of military equipment on the ground. Radio's, guns, small med kits, all littered the ground. 'Looks like the UN set up a little base here during the attack,' Asuka thought. 

"Shinji. There's a couple of med kits on the ground over there." Asuka pointed at them. 

"Good. That'll help. I'll set you down on that cot while I get the med kits." 

"We're gonna need those guns too." Shinji froze as he hears this. 

"Why would we need guns? We are the only ones here." 

"Call it a woman's intuition. Just grab one for me and you, will ya?" Shinji sighed. 

"Fine. I'll get it." He lied Asuka down on a UN cot. She sighed in relief, her back feeling instant relief. 

"Thank you." Shinji nodded and moved to the stack of medkits and such equipment. He grabbed two of the medkits and two radios, setting them beside Asuka's cot. He moved back and looked at the guns there. He felt uneasy using them, at least a real gun. Eva guns were different. They were aimed at an "inhuman" threat. He had no idea why or what he would use a gun for. But Asuka's hunch's were usually right. He sighed and grabbed a pistol, a Sig Sauger P226. He had no idea what caliber it was, and he didn't want to find out just yet. He set the gun by the stack of equipment close to Asuka's cot. It was her's, now to get his own weapon. He grabbed his gun, a small Walther P99. It seemed like something Shinji could use without much difficulty. He eyed the gun a bit and went to stick it in his pants, but froze when he heard the cocking of another gun, not his or Asuka's. He looked towards the direction of the sound and saw a man dressed in black holding a rifle in his hands, pointing it right at him. His face was covered by a mask, resembling the look of the Predator from the Predator movies. Shinji gasped in shock. 

"Put the gun down. Now." Shinji slowly put the gun down and stood up. He put his hands in the air. 

"Shinji what's going o-" Asuka sat up and saw what was happening in front of her. Her eyes widened. "Sheist!" 

"What the-" the armed guy looked at her. "The Second Child?" He lowered his gun. "Good to know someone survived." 

"Who are you," she asked. She spoke in Japanese, so he didn't understand her. 

"English or bad English please. I can't understand much of what your saying. Can you speak English?" Asuka nodded and repeated her question in English. 

"Who are you?" Michael pulled down his mask, the face of a 15 year old boy shown to them. 

"Name is Michael Hammett. NERV Trooper Sergeant of Beat Squad-2. At least what's left of it. I was the one who got you to your Evangelion during the fight." 

"Wait you took me to my Eva? That means you-" Asuka blushed beat red, realizing he was the one who put her inside her plug suit. "Baka hentai! You probably coped a feel, didn't you?!" 'Oh shit, I knew this would happened,' Michael thought. Shinji looked in confusion. Michael looked at Shinji and recognized him. 

"Sorry for scaring you, man. I assume your the Third Child. Shinji Ikari right?" Shinji nodded. Michael shook his hand. "Do you know where the Major is? She went looking to find you. She alright?" Shinji immediately looked away. Michael looked at him with concern. "Hey, what happened, you okay?" 

"Misato's dead," Shinji muttered. "She died saving me." Michael sighed in pity. 

"Damn... I'm sorry." Asuka listened to them and her eyes widened in shock. 

"M-misato is dead?" Shinji looked at her sternly. 

"Yeah. She's gone." 

"Gott..." Michael looked at them and spoke up. 

"What are you guys doing here? Need supplies I assume?" 

"Yes. Asuka has to change bandages." Michael looked at her. Her right hand and right eye were heavily bandaged. 

"Damn. I'll help you guys out. Hopefully nothing else is out there, but if there is, you could use an extra gun." He smiled a bit. 

"Sounds good," Shinji said. "You like the proposition Asuka?" She nodded. "Good. We're in business I guess." Michael handed Shinji the P99 Shinji was reaching for. 

"Here you go." Shinji took the gun from Michael. "You know your way around here?" Shinji gave him a puzzled look. 

"Shouldn't you know? Your with NERV." 

"I only just dropped in bud. I have almost no clue where the hell to go."


	6. A New World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shinji, Asuka, and their new companion in Michael, explore the wasteland of Tokyo-3, and the changed environment they have to live in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't posted anything in two months, I've just been really distracted lately. Trying to keep up with news and a bunch of other things like school, getting a job, etcetera blah blah blah. I hope you forgive me.

Shinji

Shinji walked cautiously around the base, gripping his P99 as tight as he could. Michael walked ahead of them, guiding the two. Asuka found a pole and used it as a cane, the metal clanking and filling the deserted halls with noise. The boy couldn't help but feel nervous. Everything was so unbearably quiet. The halls of the base gave a larger echo to their footsteps and Asuka's pole. His heart was beating loudly in his chest. He just couldn't take the silence. 'Damnit.... I'm gonna have a heart attack.' As he walked, he felt something touch his shoulder. He gasped and turned around quickly, revealing a chuckling Asuka. 

"Come on Third Child... Lighten up! There's no one here but us!"Asuka took her hand off his shoulder and continued walking ahead. Shinji sighed in relief and turned ahead. 

"Don't scare me like that again please. I'm on the edge enough as it is..." 

"Well to me it looked like you needed a scare. There's no one else but us three. So your gonna have to get used to the silence." Shinji nodded. She had a point. There was nobody here. It was like this all over the world now. 'No more cars running, no more kids running to school, no more businesses' working... Just nothing. Absolutely nothing but chaos.' He sighed again and caught up with Michael. Michael continued walking ahead, until he stopped at an elevator. 

"Fucking finally," the Trooper muttered. Michael hit the call button. He hit it a few times and growled in anger. "Stupid.. The power is out.." Shinji looked to the left and saw a staircase. 

"Michael. On your left." Michael looked to his left and smiled. 

"Good. A staircase. Come on, lets go." After taking the staircase some ways, the three managed to find the medical bay in the darkness of the base. Shinji watched as Asuka's face beamed brightly from the limited lighting the flashlight he held had. 

"Mein Gott, finally! Now I can change these damn bandages..." The redhead ran into the bay, opening the doors with ease. Michael walked in after her. 

"Excited, huh?" Shinji walked in last, closing the doors and putting his handgun in the waistband of his pants. Asuka smiled at Michael. 

"Very excited! These bandages itch like hell! And I would like a bath!" Michael and Shinji chuckled. 

"Well if the water system is anything like in the states, the plumbing will work even in power outages." The Trooper sat his rifle on the counter filled with medical supplies. 

"It damn well better!" Asuka laughed again, but winced in pain. "Shit... Laughing too hard in this state sucks..." Shinji moved to her side. 

"You gotta stay calm. Especially with your injuries." The girl snickered. 

"Using my own advice against me, huh? Alright... She lied down on the table in the middle of the room while Michael searched the cabinets for the right supplies. "Ah... That feels so much better..." Shinji nodded and walked towards Michael. He watched as the soldier wasted no time emptying the cabinets, grabbing gause, water bottles, penicillin, and the bandages. 'Wow... He sure does know his stuff.' Michael grabbed a medical bag and put the essentials in the bag, then taking some gause penicillin, and bandages to Asuka. 

"You ready?" He sat the supplies down on the edge of the table. The girl nodded. 

"Just get it over with..." 

"Alright." Michael reached for his belt and grabbed his combat knife. "Now after we take the bandages off we're gonna have to clean your wounds. We don't wanted you getting an infection and losing your arm. So it looks like your going to get your bath earlier than you thought." The girl nodded, smiling a bit. Shinji watched as Michael expertly cut the bandages off of Asuka's right arm. As the bandages fell, Michael's eyes widened. He stopped what he was doing and stared. Asuka was obviously very irked. 

"Keep it going, damnit! I know it might look bad, but we gotta keep it going!" 

"Um Asuka," Shinji spoke up. 

"What?!" 

"Look at your arm." Asuka huffed. 

"Fine! Let's see what the fuss is-" She stopped her sentence as she looked at her arm. There was no fresh blood except for the cake of blood already on it, no scaring or scratches on it at all. The arm was perfect in every way. She gasped. 

"My arm... Isn't messed up? 

Michael 

Shinji stayed back with Asuka as Michael went outside to take a breath. That was insane. From what they told him, that arm was torn in half in the Battle for Tokyo-3. 'So how in the hell was she able to use it at all, nevermind the fact that it was completely healed?' He shook his head. 'None of this makes much sense...' Michael stepped outside the base, looking at the awe inspiring landscape. The sky was dark red, the sun still the same color but darkened a bit by the atmosphere. Buildings were damaged and largely in decay, mostly done during the attack. Only a few got though it all relatively unscaved. But those weren't the highlights. 

It was those giant people in the outskirts of the city. 

Not only were there multiple giant beings in the shape of crosses across the water, there was two people in the red sea. A man and a woman. 'What brought this on? How is something like this possible?' Michael sighed. He had a crazy day. Waking up from a coma to defend NERV-HQ, finally reuniting with probably one of his only friends left in the world, then subsequently watching her die in front of his eyes, by the hands of his dead mentor. 'An hallucination of Eric... That's what it had to be. Eric couldn't have done that because he's dead.' Michael sat down and thought of the last time he was home. His real home in Texas, just before he left for Matsushiro. Just after the event at NERV-2 in Nevada. The youngest enlister in the history of the U.S. Armed Forces since the Revolutionary War was leaving with his only family to go somewhere he wanted nothing to do with. Bad feelings plagued him throughout the time of his post there, then the base was attacked. It took everyone he held dear to him away except for Maya. Fighting his way through that hell was one of the worst things he ever experienced. The betrayal... And the monstrosity he killed there. And hoped to never see again. 

While Michael looked out at the horizon, he heard that screeching again. The growls, the oh so familiar growls. He sighed. 

"The nightmare never ends...." He turned around and went back inside the base, not noticing a black speck in the environment that grew ever closer...


End file.
